thornbarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Neveah Dactylis
This is Neveah. She is currently 24, and she ages very slowly. She used to be an elf, until a vampire bit her. She doesn't mind being a vampire, except that sunlight hurts and if her bloodlust gets to great, she loses control and her eyes turn bright red. She usually just wandered around Thornbark forest, trying to find something to do. She has black hair and normally green eyes. She is really social, and tends to know who likes who no matter what. Even if it isn't obvious. She has to be careful of who she gets to close to, in fear of killing them. She and Meishka are good friends. I was seven when a, what I had thought to be, disease ridden elf socerer bit me on my neck and I passed out. When I woke again, I was the beast known as a vampire. When I was younger, 13 actually, a blonde elf that later on told me she was 12, crashed right into me. The elf looked like she was running for her life, and she was out of breath. Not long after she, came a sturdy looking male elf who could only be a few years older than the little blonde one. He told me that the girl was his sister and she had run away. The girl was scared and she yelled at the boy. "You liar! I am not your sister!" "Come on Meishka, mum and dad will be worried" The little girl eventually went back with him, but not after to explaining to me thoroughly that she was being forced to marry the boy, who if you asked me, neither of them should be marrying! The girl refused to get any where within five feet of the boy. I sat down on the ground in the clearing in the shelter of the trees. About fifteen minutes later, the two came back, the boy stunned and the girl sobbing her eyes out. I looked at the boy who sat down on a stump absent mindedly and I went over to the little girl. "what's your name?" "Meishka" "what's wrong?" "Kanala is gone.... Gone! It burnt down! *sob* Right down to the root of the great maple! *sob*" I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, except Kanala is, or was I guess, an elven town. The two stayed with me for a few days until the boy, who I learned his name is Thomes, announced he was going to go to some elven Capitol. The girl didn't, and she ended up staying with me for about a year or two, I taught her to hunt and fight and such. Then came a dreadful day when she had a fight with a dark elf. Sooner or later Meishka was wounded horridly by an arrow. She would've been fine, I know she would've, except the other elf put some spell on it. Meishka ended up bleeding a lot, and her being elven and all, thankfully elven blood is a lot grosser than human blood. It's waaaay to sweet. I call elf blood the blood of the gods, it's so sweet. My biggest weakness is a perfect mix between human and elven blood. It may be sweet, but it burns your throat like alcohol and man does it makes you tipsy. The dark elf ran off, but not after leaving a scroll there. When Meishka was properly bandaged, I opened it and gave it to her. Then one day, meishka went off hunting and I didn't see her again for a few years. I never knew what happened. What ever happened, I know shes ok. She's strong now, she can handle herself. I moved on after that and went back to hunting and training for fights. I also soon learned that I had the special ability to make great allies with blazing dragons. Yet I am afraid of ANY other full size dragon. I sometimes feel alone, and that I would like another companion. Hell, who am I kidding, I just want someone to love the monster that I am... And I did. Thanks to Meishka after her return, she introduced me to one of her new friends, Teran Dactylis. I guess you could say I fell for heads over heels for him. The only bad thing about first meeting him was that I found myself going into blood lust over him. Some part of his blood made me go crazy but I don't understand what. Thanks to Meishka, I was given an amulet that could calm me down and I am in debt to her for that. And that's my story.... So far. Allies *My first and foremost friend besides Meishka is my boyfriend, Teran Dactylis. I have just changed him recently, even though I wasn't completely sure of the outcome. Thankfully, it turned out well and I'm now not the only Vamp around town. I am the happiest I could be. *One of my friends that I am somewhat cautous about isTeran DactylisDraco Frost. He can turn into a half dragon breed and is currently with a frost dragon by the name of Foiisslen. *Meishka just got married and is now, Meishka Notaehw. The man she was married to is, Drachir Notaehw. He is Terans best friend and very trustworthy. I am glad Meishka is happy with him. *A few new people to the group of friends are a half human, half bird mutant named Serin, MANY dragons, and a falmer named Elm'ren. I'm not completely sure about where his thoughts lie exactly. With us, or against us.